


McShep Porn Drabble

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: McShep Porn Drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday porn for sea_yeah!!

John mouthed his way down Rodney's spine, tongue tracing the knot of each vertebra. Gently parting Rodney’s cheeks, he teased up and down the crack, pausing briefly to flicker over the hole. He tried to thrust back, but John held his hips steady, waiting to hear the words fall from Rodney’s lips. Rodney huffed out a frustrated sigh and wriggled beneath him. In retaliation, John breathed moist, hot air over the puckered skin and nipped Rodney’s ass, leaving a tiny red mark.

Rodney sucked in a ragged breath. “John,” he begged, “please.”

John smiled against his skin and relented.


End file.
